Domando a Besta - Short-Fic
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do Livro Taming The Beast de Evangeline Anderson - Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Domando a Besta

**Autora:** Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**O Calabouço**

O ar no calabouço era úmido e com aroma de pó acobreado, como sangue velho. Isabella estremeceu, encolhida em torno de seus tornozelos nus, procurando uma maneira de cobrir-se com a dividida saia de gaze que levava. A saia chegava até o meio de suas coxas e mostrava apenas um farrapo de seda que, supunha, servia como calcinha. Na realidade, o pedacinho de tecido mal cobria a abertura de sua vagina antes de reduzir-se numa corrente fina que desaparecia entre os lábios de sua boceta recém depilada.

A parte superior de seu traje era um pouco mais decente. Uma blusa da mais fina seda apertava sobre seus seios cheios. Os casulos cor de rosa de seus mamilos convertidos em pequenos pontos duros, pelo temor assim como com o ar do frio calabouço, eram claramente visíveis através do tecido fino.

Qualquer um que a visse teria suposto que estava vestida para seduzir, mas quem ou o que se supunha que tinha que seduzir num calabouço escuro e sinistro? Isabella não estava segura.

Deu outro passo para frente, seus pés com sapatilhas ralaram nas pedras poeirentas, consciente de que a porta atrás dela estava fechada com chave e não havia como sair. A um lado viu uma enorme cama com dossel repleta de ricas mantas e um grosso colchão. O espetáculo a surpreendeu— por que um prisioneiro teria tão ricos apetrechos para dormir? E era aqui onde a sedução ocorreria?

Sem atrever-se a pensar na resposta, Isabella se adentrou mais no profundo labirinto, onde a escuridão estava iluminada somente com pequenas tochas penduradas a intervalos ao longo das paredes. Havia algo mais no canto, uma pilha de algo marfim e branco que brilhava devidamente com a débil luz e que chamou sua atenção. Dirigiu-se com cautela para frente e se deteve, uma mão voando para sua boca.

Ossos. A pilha de marfim e branco se compunha de ossos bem limpos. Ossos humanos.

O grito que crescia em sua garganta foi cortado por uma profunda voz perto de seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Assim que você é a última vítima. Bem-vinda à guarida da besta, minha senhora.

* * *

**Olá pessoas lindas do meu coração *-* Comecei esse projeto de adaptações com o intuito de levar para vocês meus livros preferidos com o diferencial que serão com os personagens que eu mais amo. Meu bebe está sendo postando, quero que confiram lá em Nunca Seduza um Escocês  
**


	2. Chapter I

**Nome:** Domando a Besta

**Autora:** Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Vinte e quatro Horas Antes **

**O Prostíbulo**

_- Bem, bem, irá servir à Deusa._ - Seu tio Aro sorriu, um sorriso que sem dúvida o fazia parecer orgulhoso e paternal. Para Isabella Swan o olhar em seu fino rosto de cavalo, era mais luxurioso que familiar. No entanto iria embora hoje esperando nunca voltar a vê-lo, assim, tratou de reprimir seu desgosto.

_- Sim, tio Aro._ - Murmurou ela com modéstia, olhando para baixo a sua longa túnica azul de viagem. Não era tão formosa como as de pura cor branca que se davam no convento, mas estariam bem por agora.

_- É uma lástima, querida. Quando poderia ter feito a um homem muito, muito feliz._ - Seus olhos deslizando-se sobre seu corpo tão descaradamente que Isabella se surpreendeu que não deixasse um rastro de baba no caminho. - _Muito feliz._ - Repetiu, ainda quase a olhando de canto de olho.

_- Estou segura de que servirei melhor a meu propósito como sacerdotisa da Luz._ - Respondeu empertigada. Protegendo os olhos com a mão, olhando ao longe para não ver como a despia com o olhar. - _O carro que me levará ao porto espacial estará logo aqui?_

_- Muito em breve. De fato, já chegou._ - Pela forma em que estava tocando algo no bolso, provavelmente um chip de chamada, Isabella teve a idéia de que seu tio tinha estado retardando o momento da despedida tanto quanto pudesse. Esteve mais que um pouco aliviada quando o carro prateado estacionou em frente da casa de seus pais, não, a propriedade de seu tio agora, recordou-se, e se deslizou até deter-se frente a eles.

Voltou-se para dar uma última olhada na entrada de grama verde que seguia para a alta casa branca onde tinha crescido. Por vinte e um de seus vinte e dois anos fora muito feliz aqui com seus pais. Tinham sido muito rígidos, mas justos, comoventemente dedicados um ao outro e com Isabella. Talvez tivessem sido um pouco protetores de mais, por que não sabia quase nada do mundo fora de sua isolada vizinhança, mas os tinha amado com todo seu coração. Depois de sua morte, a casa nunca mais foi a mesma, especialmente quando seu avaro tio tinha chegado para ocupar o lugar como seu tutor legal. Como sentia saudades! Mas sabia que não estava deixando para trás nada mais que lembranças aqui, não ficava nada para ela na alta casa branca, que os ecos do que tinham sido. Ir ao convento e servir como sacerdotisa não era sua primeira opção, mas ao menos a levaria longe dos fantasmas do passado, e de seu lascivo tio.

_- Bom._ - Disse, segurando a maçaneta da porta e colocando uma mala com sua bagagem no interior do carro. _- Suponho que é hora de dizer adeus, tio Aro._

_- Infelizmente, sim. Vêem aqui minha querida, dê a seu velho tio um abraço._ - E antes que Isabella pudesse protestar, tinha-a tomado em seus braços. - _Está segura de que quer ir?_ - Respirou umidamente em seu ouvido. - _Sempre pode ficar aqui... comigo._

Enquanto falava, uma mão se movia da parte baixa de suas costas até a curva de suas nádegas e a puxava com força para ele.

Isabella quase se afogou com a intrusão.

_- Tio Aro, por favor!_

Disse bruscamente, lutando em seus braços. Era duro e ossudo em todas as partes à exceção de seu rechonchudo ventre, e a fivela de seu cinturão estava cravando em sua coxa. Mas se isso não era a fivela de seu cinturão? A idéia a fez lutar ainda mais forte, até que finalmente a deixou ir com evidente desinteresse.

_- Muito bem então. -_ Seus olhos azuis se voltaram frios ante a negativa tácita a sua oferta carnal. - _Não me deixa escolha._

Isabella não estava certa do que estava falando, mas estava mais que agradecida por afastar-se dele. Seu fôlego cheirava a carne podre e estava cansada de se defender de seus não tão sutis avanços.

_- Adeus, tio Aro._ - Disse friamente, subindo ao carro com alívio. - _Que a Deusa te cuide._

_- Fará-o sem dúvida._ - Estava burlando-se agora, como se tivesse um segredo desagradável que ela não soubesse. - _Mas certamente não o fará contigo. Outra pessoa se encarregará disso._ - E antes que pudesse responder, golpeou a porta para fechá-la e deu o sinal de seguir adiante. Estava a caminho do convento.

* * *

Depois da terceira volta que o chofer deu, Isabella se viu obrigada a admitir que não parecia estar sendo levada ao porto espacial. De fato, o bairro onde se encontravam estava tão arruinado e sujo que não podia imaginar nada mais distante dos edifícios branco resplandecente que guardavam os foguetes que levavam os turistas ao espaço. Em todas as partes se via desmoronamento das estruturas cinza que se apoiavam umas contra outras como se pudessem cair se não fosse de outro modo. As passarelas móveis de ambos os lados da estrada estavam quebradas e, em alguns casos, tanto que nem os pedestres poderiam usar.

Passou uma mão nervosamente por seu cabelo loiro mel. Onde estava e por que chofer tinha que levá-la ali? Não podia deixar de notar que à medida que o carro passava lentamente, o distrito se fazia mais feio e mais decadente, as pessoas que ao parecer o habitava se voltavam mais coloridas. Enquanto olhava, uma jovem não muito mais velha que ela passou com um rebolado de quadril que parecia desenhado para atrair atenção. Vestia um short curto de couro negro, tão diminuto que a metade de suas nádegas penduravam completamente para fora, e uma camiseta sem mangas que mostrava não só a parte superior de seus peitos, mas também a maioria dos arcos cor de rosa de suas aureolas. Seus pés tinham sapatos com jóias incrustadas e saltos tão altos que era uma maravilha que pudesse caminhar.

Isabella voltou a cabeça para seguir olhando a mulher enquanto o carro se movia silencioso. Onde poderia ir vestida assim? Isabella sabia que morreria se fosse obrigada a usar tal roupa. Sempre se vestira com largas e modestas túnicas, que a cobriam do pescoço até os tornozelos e sempre usava luvas, para proteger as mãos.

Ela parece com a mulher de um desses vídeos... que encontrei escondidos no apartamento de cobertura. Mas Isabella desprezou o pensamento por ser inapropriado. Agora ia ser sacerdotisa e era hora de purgar sua mente de todo pensamento equivocado e perverso.

Logo todo seu encantador e comprido cabelo castanho mogno seriam cortados como um sacrifício à Deusa da Luz e vestiria o vestido branco virginal para sempre. Tinha ouvido rumores de que as sacerdotisas do convento que ia, eram obrigada a levar inibidores, cinturões de castidade atados à cintura e para conter qualquer sensação luxuriosa que se produzira nas zonas proibidas. Isabella não se alarmou ante a idéia de usar o dispositivo, só desejava que aquele que o tivesse inventado também tivesse inventado algo que trabalhasse no cérebro para manter os pensamentos luxuriosos à margem.

Quando estiver no convento meditando na bondade da deusa e na pureza dos pensamentos de luz, tais pensamentos serão expulsos sem esforço, prometeu-se. E nunca vou pensar nas coisas más e vergonhosas que vi nesses vídeos.

Enquanto isso, o que tinha que pensar era onde o chofer a estava levando e como podia conseguir que desse a volta e se dirigisse ao porto espacial.

Inclinando-se para frente, olhou a variedade confusa de luzes e controles na parte dianteira da cabine vazia. Estas máquinas estavam programadas e Isabella sempre tinha tido alguém por perto para programá-las, portanto não podia fazer nada neste caso. Pensou em tentar pressionar alguns botões ou alavancas, mas tinha medo de piorar as coisas. Entretanto, as coisas já estavam bastante más agora que o carro parecia decidido a levá-la cada vez mais dentro deste bairro decadente. Poderia realmente se machucar para ter uma oportunidade?

Justo quando estava revolvendo-se para frente, para tentar mover alguns dos controles, o carro moveu em silêncio e se deteve diante de um edifício em ruínas com umas particulares palavras, '_A Zona Erógena_', piscando em néon. _**Garotas – Garotas - Garotas**_ proclamava uma nova rolagem de sinal movendo-se em letras carmesim a um metro de altura do ar, bem em cima da entrada principal do estabelecimento em lamentáveis condições.

* * *

**Olá pessoas, vi que teve um grande número de acessos, mas infelizmente nenhum comentário. Espero que alguém que gostou ou não pelo menos comente. Beijos**


	3. Chapter II

**Nome:** Domando a Besta

**Autora:** Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

A mensagem se alternava com a ainda mais preocupante letras.

_**Quentes, Nuas e Dispostas, Nossas garotas satisfarão seus desejos mais escuros.**_

Enquanto lia o anúncio, Isabella teve um repentino brilho de reconhecimento.

Ah, minha Deusa - Sei onde é isto! É o Estrela Vermelha do distrito, por que o chofer pararia aqui? Isabella nunca estivera num lugar assim em sua vida, mas tinha ouvido falar deles nas conversas sussurradas de seus amigos na escola. Era um tema proibido de conversar, o que fazia mais suculenta a intriga.

Isabella debateu consigo mesma por um longo momento, mas não podia ficar aqui todo o dia. Devido a que o carro era automatizado e programado, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser sair e procurar alguém que a ajudasse a restabelecer o protocolo do mapa. Levando coragem em ambas as mãos, abriu a porta e saiu. Mas no momento que seus pés calçados com sapatilhas tocaram o chão lamacento fora do carro este se afastou sem fazer ruído, deixando-a terrivelmente assustada e sozinha.

_- Espera, volta!_ - Isabella chamou inutilmente ao carro em retirada. Seu primeiro pensamento foi chamar seu tio, mas todos seus pertences, incluindo seu telefone e a pouca roupa modesta que havia trazido com ela durante sua viagem ao convento estavam trancadas na parte de trás do transporte. Provavelmente não estará disposto a me ajudar de todos os modos, admitiu para si mesma. Não depois da forma em que nos separamos. E certamente não quero passar outra noite sob o mesmo teto que ele. Inclusive ir a um convento onde estaria condenada a uma vida de celibato era melhor que agüentar suas lascivas piscadas e tapinhas no traseiro. Assim estava por sua conta. A primeira coisa que ia fazer era sair dessa zona, disse-se Isabella. E então talvez pudesse encontrar uma pessoa boa e decente que a ajudasse. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era realizar uma chamada interplanetária ao convento e avisar o que tinha acontecido e estava segura que a sacerdotisa chefe enviaria alguém para procurá-la. Esperavam-na amanhã, depois de tudo.

Será melhor eu começar. Não quero ficar presa aqui quando escurecer. Só a idéia dava calafrios. Deu a volta e estava a ponto de começar a caminhar pelo derrubado e lamacento pavimento quando alguém a agarrou pelo braço e a fez girar.

_- Aí está garota. Perguntava-me quando iria chegar._ - Um homem com colete de seda tingido de vermelho estava resplandecente ante ela. Era monstruosamente gordo e não muito limpo, com um fedor parecido a licor barato e a perfume ainda mais barato, como se tivesse estado a pouco com uma mulher de má reputação. Não é que Isabella soubesse nada disso. Tinha vivido uma vida muito protegida no rico distrito Forks de Beta Seis quase a maior parte de seus vinte e dois anos. Talvez muito protegida, pensou com cautela. Se apenas sua educação tivesse incluído algumas aulas de defesa pessoal! Mas não o tinha, se uma senhora ficava onde pertencia não teria necessidade de defender-se. Mas e se um fugitivo carro a levasse aonde não pertencia? O que se supunha que devia fazer nesse caso? Perguntou-se Isabella.

_- Bem, agora, vêem comigo. -_ Disse o gordo, rompendo seus pensamentos. Tinha uma voz aguda, gritã e limpava a calva cabeça com um lenço sujo enquanto falava.

_- Sinto muito, senhor, Conheço-o? - _Isabella o olhou desconfiada, e logo olhou, deliberadamente, para a mão gordurenta sustentando seu braço.

_- Ainda não, garota. Mas não se preocupe, fará-o. Gordo Sam é meu nome. Vêem para dentro para que possamos conversar._

_- Mas... mas tenho que ir embora. Tenho que chegar ao porto espacial._ - Protestou Isabella.

_- Não se preocupe por tudo isso. Gordo Sam te tem em suas mãos agora._ - Disse. E ignorou seus protestos, arrastou-a para dentro do lugar de má aparência, A Zona Erógena, por um comprido corredor com o tapete feito farrapos e entraram num pequeno escritório privado e sujo.

_- Agora então._ - Disse quando chegou a acomodar-se numa cadeira giratória de madeira que rangia em protesto quando baixou a maior parte de seu corpo nela. - _Pertence-me e pode começar a trabalhar imediatamente._

_- Perdão?_ - Isabella lhe olhou sem compreender. - _Acredito que deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa_. - Disse enquanto falava tão amavelmente como podia. - _E parece um homem muito agradável, estou a caminho do Templo da Luz, assim não tenho atualmente a necessidade de um trabalho._ - Olhou a seu redor, tremendo ante a idéia de ter que esperar neste sujo estabelecimento. Não podia imaginar que outro trabalho este homem pudesse lhe oferecer.

Gordo Sam tinha o cenho franzido. - _Não sou um homem agradável e não houve nenhum engano, garota._ - Disse, com a comissura dos lábios gordinhos movidos para baixo numa careta de raiva. _- Seu tio se chama Aro Swan, verdade?_

_- Bem, sim._ - Disse Isabella dubitativamente. -_ Você o conhece?_

_- Se eu o conheço_? - A risada do Gordo Sam foi com escárnio. -_ O que se o conheço? O filho da puta me deve seiscentos créditos. E vendo a forma como ele não tem nada me enviou você como forma de pagamento._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério, deve estar brincando!_ - Isabella ficou sem fôlego, não podendo assimilar a enormidade da situação.

_- Não é brincadeira, garota. Seu tio me deve muito. Ele não é bom para nada, o filho de uma puta que é não me pagou por vários meses. Dizendo-me sobre sua sobrinha, entretanto, disse-me que seria digna de pagar toda a dívida._ - Gordo Sam a olhou de esguelha apreciativo. - _Não se pode dizer que estava equivocado, não._

_- Mas... mas não importa o muito que lhe deva, eu não tenho culpa_. - Protestou Isabella. _- E ele não pode... oferecer-me a você como um carro velho que já não quer para cobrir suas dívidas. Não é meu dono!_

_- De fato, pelas leis da Beta Seis sim, garota. É seu tutor legal até que tenha vinte e três e vendo que acaba de fazer vinte e dois não faz muito tempo, significa que passará uns bons dez meses na Terra. O qual deveria ser tempo suficiente para que possa me pagar os 600 créditos que me deve._ - Ele riu, um senso, ambicioso que se arrastou na pele da Isabella.

_- Um montão de tempo. Só se olhe, tetas firmes, traseiro firme, o cabelo comprido, castanho e os olhos grandes e marrons. Além disso, eu estou apostando que você estava indo para um convento, a sua boceta deve ser tão apertada como um avaro segurando a bolsa, não levam nada mais que a virgens nesses lugares, pelo que me disseram. OH sim, os clientes vão amar te comer, garota. Te comer e te rogar por cada segundo._

_- Os clientes? Que clientes? Do que está falando?_ - Isabella olhou a seu redor freneticamente, ansiosa, homens famintos já estavam fazendo fila detrás dela. Tragando saliva, pensou na pior das possibilidades que pôde imaginar.

_- Você é... este é um desses lugares onde as garotas dançam sem... sem roupa_? - Não via como podiam subir num cenário e tirar a roupa diante de um montão de homens, mas que outra coisa poderia querer este sorridente gordo pestilento, que dizia que lhe pertencia?

_- OH, não, garota, esse não é o tipo de negócio que tenho aqui._ - Gordo Sam sacudiu a cabeça, o queixo sujo de seu pescoço ricocheteava.

_- OH, bom._ - Isabella sentiu um impulso imediato de alívio, mas durou pouco.

_- Não, A Zona Erógena não é de strippers, é um bordel. Um verdadeiro, de classe alta também, devo acrescentar. Não como os que estão no caminho, o __**Palácio da boceta**__ e __**O pênis Hábil**__._ - Limpou as unhas enegrecidas no colete manchado de vermelho, parecendo satisfeito de si mesmo. - _E agora que está aqui, acredito que subirá ainda mais. Sim, acredito que podemos começar a receber reais cavalheiros como clientes uma vez que a anunciemos e que saibam que sua apertada boceta de convento está à venda._

_- OH minha deusa!_ - Isabella colocou uma mão na boca para cobrir o grito que queria sair. Certamente não estava dizendo o que pensava que estava dizendo. Certamente não a queria para que fosse uma... uma... mas a mente da Isabella nem sequer podia pensar na palavra.

Gordo Sam pareceu irritado. -_ Não se preocupe, tudo vai funcionar, garota. Não é a primeira que tem que vender um pedaço de traseiro para fazer caminho na galáxia. E te direi algo, se for boa no que faz te deixarei ficar depois dos dez meses que fica e te fazer um pequeno retoque. Pode ter uma vida agradável abrindo suas pernas, e proporcionando o trato adequado aos clientes dando o que querem. _

_- Mas-mas não posso. Simplesmente não posso. -_ Declarou Isabella.

_- Por favor, eu... nunca fiz isto antes. Estava a ponto de fazer um voto de celibato e me converter numa sacerdotisa da Deusa da Luz. Não posso ficar aqui neste lugar e fazer... o que me está pedindo que faça._

A testa do Gordo Sam endureceu como tinha feito durante toda noite.

_- Pode e o fará, garota. Não esqueça, agora me pertence. Se te disser que atenda a vinte clientes ao dia, fará-o. Chupará pau, foderá pau e abrirá sua boceta e cú, ambos ao mesmo tempo se eu decidir te alugar para festas. E adorará cada minuto disso ou ao menos aprendera a fingir o contrario._

Isabella retrocedeu ante suas cruas palavras e as feias imagens que se plantaram em sua mente. Deusa, realmente esperava que fizesse isso, realmente esperava que abrisse as pernas a qualquer homem que a quisesse por dinheiro. O que ia fazer? Isabella respirou fundo, tremendo. Para começar, tinha que afastar-se do seu ambicioso olhar, de seus diminutos olhos de porco que se arrastavam sobre seu corpo, sem dúvida pensando na quantidade de venda que ganharia.

_- Preciso usar o banheiro, por favor. _- Disse com voz débil.

Gordo Sam franziu o cenho e desviou o volume considerável atrás do barato escritório de madeira. - O _banheiro está ali, no canto_. - Disse, balançando a cabeça para uma estreita porta no canto de seu escritório. - _E não pense que vai fugir subindo pela janela, não. Tem barras e a única saída é a entrada._

* * *

**Hey gente! Obrigada pelos comentários! Pode ficar confuso mesmo, mas é assim. Respondendo a pergunta a história é futurista, pode se confundir com de época mesmo.**


	4. Chapter III

**Nome:** Domando a Besta

**Autora:** Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Sem dizer uma palavra, Isabella se levantou da cadeira de plástico duro, onde tinha estado sentada e caminhou com as pernas trementes ao pequeno e estreito banheiro que Gordo Sam lhe tinha indicado. O interior não era maior que um armário e um aroma fétido saia do vaso sanitário.

Isabella pôs a tampa e se derrubou sobre ela, com o rosto entre as mãos.

Tudo é minha culpa. Tudo é minha culpa. É um castigo da deusa e é tudo minha culpa! A idéia se movia através de sua mente e Isabella sabia que tinha razão. A situação em que se encontrava nesse momento era causa de seus maus pensamentos e desejos pecaminosos. Era porque não tinha muita vontade de ir ao templo e converter-se numa sacerdotisa e viver uma vida de humildade, pobreza e celibato. Secretamente tinha pensado que a parte da humildade e a pobreza não seriam tão más, mas a idéia de não casar, de não ter um homem entre suas pernas, embora somente uma vez em sua vida era terrível.

Isabella sempre tinha sido uma menina curiosa e, em sua adolescência, tinha descoberto um montão de vídeos pornô num canto do apartamento de cobertura aonde ninguém ia. No transcurso dos seguintes anos, tinha visto e voltado a ver cada um deles. No princípio tinha ficado surpreendida e ligeiramente desgostada pelas estranhas ações que via, mas com o tempo ficou intrigada e excitada. Ficava na escuridão de noite e pensava no que tinha visto e sonhava que estava fazendo as coisas que via o homem que ela queria, um homem que despertava seu corpo e a deixava dolorida por seu toque.

Seria alto, loiro e musculoso, igual ao homem de seu vídeo favorito, estaria nu e faria coisas indescritivelmente deliciosas a seu corpo.

Quando seus pensamentos se voltaram insuportáveis, Isabella chegou até sua virilha e tocou na zona mais proibida. Era o lugar que se supunha que devia evitar a não ser que estivesse lavando, sua mãe tinha dado instruções severamente, e até então tinha tido que lavar-se rapidamente e não se atrasar. Mas apesar de que sabia que estava errada, Isabella não podia evitar. Não podia deixar de separar os lábios inchados de sua boceta e acariciar o broto latejante de seu clitóris até ter sensações muito maravilhosas e terríveis de nomear, que se apoderavam dela pondo-a rígida em sua estreita cama, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer em voz alta.

E agora isto... este era seu castigo por tais pensamentos e ações, estava segura. A Deusa da Luz via tudo, viu tudo o que tinha feito, apesar de ter feito na escuridão da noite, e agora Isabella teria que pagar. Quantas vezes tinha desejado em segredo um homem entre suas pernas? Um pau grosso que abrisse sua boceta virgem e a enchesse de esperma quente. Quantas vezes tinha imaginado o tato, aroma, sabor do corpo duro de um homem? Com que freqüência se perguntava o que se gozar quando a penetrassem? E agora ia conseguir seu desejo, só que no lugar de um homem seria submetida a centenas de pessoas. Melhor seria matar-se agora antes de morrer de humilhação e dor.

Enquanto Isabella procurava no estreito e sujo banheiro algum instrumento de auto-destruição, ouviu uma voz que vinha do outro lado da fina parede. A princípio pensou que era Gordo Sam, pedindo que saísse para que servisse a seu primeiro cliente, ou talvez seus primeiros vinte, mas para seu alívio logo se deu conta que a voz era mais leve e mais culta que a do dono do sujo bordel.

_- Por favor, meu senhor está numa desesperada necessidade. O tempo de sua mudança aproxima-se e uma mulher tem que aplacar sua luxuria._

_- Não, não vou enviar mais a minhas garotas._ - A voz do Gordo Sam era truculenta. _- Já enviei três e não vi nenhuma de volta, e é o mesmo em todo o distrito. Sei muito bem que Sal do Palácio da boceta não vai lhe vender mais e estou bastante seguro de que nenhuma das outras casas, tampouco, estão interessadas. Não vale a pena o preço, inclusive se sua oferta é de trezentos créditos._

_- Então vou duplicar o preço para seiscentos créditos por uma de suas garotas. - _A voz forte e culta suplicava.

Os ouvidos de Isabella prestaram atenção. Seiscentos créditos – era a soma exata que o Gordo Sam tinha mencionado que seu tio lhe devia, A mesma soma pela que tinha sido vendida! Com cuidado de não fazer ruído, abriu um pouco a porta estreita e espiou com cautela.

O homem que usava um uniforme azul escuro adornado com vermelho passeava pelo tapete sujo diante do escritório desordenado do Gordo Sam.

Parecia algum tipo de funcionário de grande categoria e quando se voltou para ela, Isabella conseguiu ver uma insígnia de cor vermelha e negra no peito de seu casaco. Era um brasão de algum tipo, estava certa, embora como nenhum que tivesse visto em Beta Seis.

_- Por que a garota que você quer tem que ser daqui, de todos os modos?_ - Gordo Sam grunhiu, obviamente, preparado para que seu visitante fosse embora. - _Há um montão de prostíbulos ao redor da galáxia diabos, um montão em Rigel Nove de onde você vem. Não tem que vir a Beta Seis ou ao bairro Estrela Vermelha para conseguir uma garota para satisfazer seu amo, quem quer que ele seja._

_- Mas devo!_ - O homem fez um gesto com agitação. - _É parte da profecia. Só uma garota proveniente de duas estrelas vermelhas alinhadas no sexto planeta do Sol Beta pode ajudar a meu amo._

Duas estrelas vermelhas alinhadas? Isabella mordeu o lábio, pensando muito. O Sol Beta sim era uma estrela gigante vermelha e sim estava no distrito da Estrela Vermelha, supunha que tinha sentido. Mas por que o homem de uniforme azul estava tão desesperado por levar uma garota a seu amo que inclusive estava implorando ao Gordo Sam por uma de suas prostitutas?

_- Não sei do que está falando e tampouco quero sabê-lo._ - Grunhiu o dono do bordel. - _A única coisa que sei é que não tenho nada para ti._

- _OH, Sim tem sim!_ - Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Isabella se encontrou saindo do pequeno banheiro e caminhando até o criado de uniforme azul. Sua mente tinha estado trabalhando com rapidez enquanto escutava a conversa e, embora matemática nunca tivesse sido seu tema favorito na escola, a aritmética era evidente. Se estava condenada a uma vida de submissão forçada, pelo menos até que completasse vinte e três anos, ao serviço de um homem, não importava quem fosse ele, era imensamente preferível que servir a centenas.

_- Ah, que garota bonita! _- O servo sorriu com gosto para ela e se dirigiu ao Gordo Sam. _- Quem é esta encantadora criatura? Esta está realmente muito acima do seu pessoal._

A cara do Gordo Sam empalideceu fazendo um petulante cenho franzido.

_- É minha última aquisição, amigo, e não está à venda. Vou fazer um montão de créditos com ela nos próximos dez meses, assim não a enviarei com gente como você._

_- Mas seiscentos créditos, era o preço que meu tio lhe devia._ - Declarou Isabella. _- E você disse que não lhe tinha pago em meses pelo que era uma dívida pendente. Não seria melhor ter todo esse dinheiro em suas mãos agora, ao invés de esperar a que eu de novo faça… para ganhá-lo?_ - Ela mal podia forçar as palavras, mas sabia que esta era sua única oportunidade para escapar. Tinha que tomar.

* * *

**Oi gente! Estou postando rapidinho, já que tenho que passar meus cadernos a limpo, vida de universitária não é fácil Kkkkk Beijos e espero que gostem ;)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Nome**

Domando a Besta

**Autora**

Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Gordo Sam franziu o cenho.

- Meu objetivo é fazer muito mais que seiscentos créditos vendendo essa boceta virgem, garota. - Grunhiu. _- Assim não trate de falar docemente para sair do trato. Pertence-me e vou fazer que meu dinheiro valha_."

_- Mil e duzentos créditos. - _A voz do criado foi baixa e séria. - _Certamente não pode deixar passar esta soma, senhor. Trata-se de um insólito preço por uma só noite com uma dama da noite. O que diz?_

Só uma só noite? A mente da Isabella se cambaleou ante a idéia. Assim podia estar livre desta terrível obrigação de serviço por uma noite? É obvio, o convento não a quereria depois que sua virgindade se fosse, mas estava segura de que poderia encontrar alguma maneira de fazer-se caminho na galáxia uma vez que fosse livre. Olhou ao servente de uniforme azul com agradecimento e prometeu a si mesmo que não importava o que seu amo parecesse, ia fazer seu melhor esforço para lhe servir. Mas as seguintes palavras de Gordo Sam destroçaram sua felicidade.

_- Sim, uma só noite da que nunca voltam._ - Burlou-se ele. - _Mas, bom, quer ela? Pode tê-la. Mil e duzentos então e sem devoluções._

_- Na realidade não. Acredito que esta donzela é exatamente o que meu senhor requer e o preço é valido._ - O servo sorriu a ela de novo, mas desta vez Isabella não foi tão rápida para lhe devolver o gesto. De repente se perguntou o que havia acontecido com todas as outras garotas que tinham passado a noite com seu misterioso mestre.

E o que seria dela?

Por fim chegaram à base espacial, muito mais tarde e em circunstâncias muito diferentes das que tinha acreditado, mas, no entanto, Isabella estava agradecida por ver as altas torres brancas que se levantavam sobre sua cabeça.

_- Por aqui, minha senhora_. - Disse o criado com deferência. Tratava-a muito bem, como se fosse um vaso delicado que pudesse romper, um objeto valioso que tinha que ser protegido. Isabella gostava disso, era como estava acostumada a ser tratada. Sem dúvida, depois de ter visto os vídeos, tinha sonhado freqüentemente com o tratamento rude de um homem que a tomaria apesar do que dissesse ou fizesse. Mas tinha acabado de escapar das garras do Gordo Sam e não estava disposta a ser ingrata com as boas maneiras do servente.

_- Obrigada._ - Disse, seguindo-o na escada rolante. - _Quero que saiba que estou mais que ansiosa por estar a serviço de seu amo. Espero que me encontre aceitável para cumprir com suas... suas necessidades._

O criado, que tinha feições suaves e escuros olhos marrons, sorriu-lhe um pouco triste, Isabella pensou.

_- Espero que assim seja minha senhora. É meu maior desejo._ - Disse. - _Ah, mas aqui estamos._

O foguete que ele a levou tinha as mesmas cores que seu uniforme, azul escuro com toques vermelhos. O sofá era felpudo e cômodo e Isabella se afundou com gratidão no que indicou.

_- Permita-me informar ao piloto e estaremos á caminho._ - O servo tocou a boina e assentiu.

_- Não posso esperar._ - Isabella tentou não bocejar, mas os acontecimentos do dia até o momento tinham sido exaustivos. Agora que se encontrava num lugar quente e seguro, sem o gordo malvado que lhe exigia servir a seus clientes sexualmente, só queria descansar. É obvio, quem sabia o que lhe esperava em Rigel Nove? Mas estava decidida a não pensar nisso.

_- Você estará no hiper-sono antes que saiba minha senhora. -_ Disse o servente, corretamente interpretando seu reprimido bocejo. - _O melhor é estar fresca e pronta para seu encontro com meu senhor."_

_- De fato._ - Murmurou Isabella enquanto outro bocejo lhe escapava. Ouviu que o servo se ia, seguido pelo murmúrio de vozes masculinas enquanto falava com o piloto e o pensamento de que devia tentar manter-se acordada durante a decolagem. Mas apesar de suas boas intenções, suas pálpebras caíam de esgotamento e inclusive antes que a órbita do foguete aparecesse a sua esquerda, já estava num profundo sono.

Sonhava com o homem de cabelo claros que tinha visto nos vídeos. O homem que era quase, mas não de todo o homem de seus sonhos. Nos vídeos, o homem, que era alto e musculoso, tomava a uma garota com o cabelo da cor do de Isabella e a atava à cama. Mas enquanto sonhava era Isabella, ela mesma quem estava atada...

_- Por favor._ - Murmurou ela enquanto o homem se inclinava para apertar as cordas em seus pulsos. - _Por favor, não posso... Nunca fiz isto antes._

_- Nunca fez o que?_ - Sorriu a ela, seus dentes brancos e brilhantes em seu rosto moreno - _Alguma vez esteve atada ou alguma vez foi fodida, minha senhora?_

_- Nunca._ - Exclamou Isabella. Olhando para baixo. Deu-se conta que estava completamente nua, seus mamilos cor de rosa rígidos, e os lábios carnudos de sua boceta expostos. Para sua surpresa viu que o montão de suaves cachos castanhoss que tinham decorado sua boceta desde a puberdade tinham sido raspados.

_- Assim é virgem?_ - Sussurrou-lhe a pergunta em seu ouvido enquanto tomava seus seios com as mãos, como se os pesasse, e manuseava seus mamilos brandamente.

_- Sou._ - Confessou Isabella, retorcendo-se para tentar se afastar das sensações intensamente prazerosas que as mãos estavam causando em seu corpo.

_- Mas não quer sê-lo mais, verdade? Sonhou com um homem te tocando... tomando._

Olhou-a como se a conhecesse, beliscando seus casulos cor de rosa apertado até que gemeu pelas agudas sensações de prazer que enviavam a seu escorregadio sexo.

_- S-Sim._ - Sussurrou, sentindo que era inútil mentir. Ele sabia seus segredos de algum jeito.

Sabia o que realmente desejava.

_- Mas seus desejos não são os de uma jovem tímida, insegura por sua virgindade. Você quer fazer tudo_. - Acusou-a o homem. - _Quer sentir uma língua dentro de sua boceta, assim como um pau. -_ Sentou-se de novo por um momento e acariciou seu próprio eixo duro de que caíam gotas de líquido pré-seminal, como pérolas diminutas. _- E quer fazer uma mamada também. Quer ser tomada com as mãos e joelhos, forçadas em submissão, incapaz de correr ou se esconder quando chegar a você, incapaz de fechar as pernas para seu assalto. Incapaz de fazer nada mais que abrir suas pernas e te submeter ao pau dentro de sua boceta, para se entregar, rendida a ele por completo enquanto a fode._

Suas palavras enviaram um profundo calafrio de necessidade através de todo o nu corpo de Isabella.

_- Sim._ - Sentiu vergonha ao admiti-lo, mas não pôde evitar, tudo o que disse dela era certo.

_- Uma virgem com a alma de uma puta._ - O homem assentiu como se confirmasse algo que tinha suspeitado por muito tempo.

_- N-não sei o que quer dizer. - P_rotestou ela com uma voz que tremia de desejo.

_- Saberá. E não se preocupe._ - Passou suas grandes mãos, quentes por seu nu e tremente corpo lentamente, com uma luz brilhando em seus escuros olhos. - _Não vai ser virgem por muito tempo. Não aonde vai." _

_- É... -_ Isabella o olhou com temor. _- Vai me tomar? Me foder?_ - Perguntou obrigando-se a dizer as palavras.

_- Não._ - Negou-o enquanto cavava sua boceta nua, acariciando suas inchadas dobras escorregadias com um dedo brandamente. -_ Só estou aqui como um mensageiro, minha senhora. Para lhe dizer o que pode esperar._ - De repente colocou dois dedos em sua boceta e Bella se arqueou na cama, gemendo de dor e de prazer ante a sensação de ter finalmente a um homem tocando-a da forma em que tinha desejado durante tanto tempo...

* * *

**Olá, tão feliz com os comentários! A história é bem rapidinha e pervertida Kk Já vou avisando.**

**Respondendo a Joci, sobre Companheira dos Alfas, me avisaram que ela já está sendo adaptada aqui nesse site, por isso resolvi excluí-la para não gerar transtornos. Até semana que vem ou até sábado ;)**


	6. Chapter V

**Nome**

Domando a Besta

**Autora**

Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

A Prisioneira

_- Apresse-se minha senhora. O mestre a espera e não há muito tempo para sua preparação._

Isabella despertou para ver o servo que a tinha comprado do Gordo Sam a olhando ansiosamente. Parecia estar descansando em algo suave e cômodo, mas quando olhou a seu redor, deu-se conta de que não era o sofá em que adormeceu.

_- Onde estou?_ - Perguntou se sentado devagar e colocando uma mão na cabeça. Sentia-se um pouco tonta e seu novo ambiente dançava a seu redor num círculo vertiginoso. Quando as coisas por fim se focaram, viu que estava em um dormitório num suave e espesso colchão. No alto do dossel verde escuro que foi trabalhado com fios de ouro que coincidia com a colcha em que estava sentada. Tapetes de vivas cores estavam pulverizadas pelo chão de mármore que iam para uma pequena porta de ouro a sua direita, viu uma nuvem de vapor que se elevava de uma banheira de ouro.

_- Está no palácio real de Rigel Nove. - _Disse-lhe o servo. - _Quando a nave aterrissou ainda estava tão profundamente adormecida que foi impossível despertá-la. Assim com cuidado a transportamos para cá a fim de não perturbar seu sono. Mas agora é tempo de que desperte e se prepare para conhecer meu senhor._

_"OH, sim, seu senhor. Recordo-o. -_ Murmurou. Vagamente recordou um sonho inquietante, algo a respeito de ser atada nua a uma cama. Mas o sonho se desvaneceu quando o servente a ajudou a levantar-se e a levou com outro servente, esta era uma mulher, que lhe tinha prometido que cuidaria dela.

_- Um banho quente é justo o que necessita. -_ Disse a serva que maternalmente cuidava dela. - Não _temos muito tempo, mas devemos fazê-la linda para o mestre. -_ Levou Isabella ao banho e a ajudou a despir-se e entrar na banheira fumegante de ouro.

Isabella estava relutante em tirar a roupa diante de outra pessoa, inclusive uma mulher, mas a criada que cuidava dela estava tão desconectada a respeito de todo o assunto que sentia que não tinha outra opção. Uma vez na água quente com aroma de flores, todas suas reticências desapareceram enquanto o calor suave empapava seus cansados ossos. Não tinha se sentido relaxada durante mais de cinco minutos antes que a voz da serva interrompesse sua solidão.

_- E agora é o momento de depilá-la. _

_- Depilar-me?_ - Isabella se sentou na banheira, e a mulher lhe deu um olhar apreensivo. _- O que quer dizer? _

_- Em suas partes intimas, minha querida. Deve estar assim para ver o mestre._

Isabella olhou aos suaves cachos castanhos em seu montículo, que formavam redemoinhos brandamente na água morna. _- Seu mestre exige que eu seja raspada antes que ele sequer me veja?_

_- Trata-se de sua preferência, sim_. - A mulher sustentava uma navalha pequena na mão. _- Quer fazê-lo ou o faço eu? _

Isabella não tinha nem sequer que pensar. - _Eu o farei._ - Voltou-se de costas modestamente, contente de que a navalha fossa do tipo que podia usar sob a água.

_- Então seu mestre é tão monstruoso que não vai ver uma mulher a menos de que esteja perfeitamente preparada?_

Esperava uma resposta, mas quando não chegou se voltou para a serva, uma vez mais. Ao seu redor surpreendida, o rosto de matrona estava pálido e lhe tremiam os lábios.

_- A senhora esta bem? -_ Perguntou Isabella com preocupação. Talvez a serva estava tendo algum tipo de ataque. Pensou em pedir ajuda e logo estremeceu ante a idéia da sala cheia de estranhos, enquanto estivesse sentada nua no banheiro. Mas se tivesse que...

_- Eu... me perdoe, minha senhora._ - Disse a serva, por fim, recuperando-se, o que foi um pequeno alívio para a Isabella. - _É só que... meu amo não é um monstro. Não em realidade, sabe. É muito amável e muito generoso e... e não pode evitar esta situação._

Isabella sentiu um calafrio filtrar-se nela. - _Qual é essa situação?_ - Perguntou, mas a mulher negou com a cabeça.

_- Estamos tomando muito tempo, minha senhora. Vamos, não há tempo para bate-papos ociosos, deve estar vestida e na câmara de meu senhor em meia hora. -_ Parecia de novo rápida e profissional enquanto ajudava Bella a sair da banheira e a envolvia numa toalha grossa e suave, mas a dúvida e o medo permaneceram no fundo da mente de Isabella mesmo assim. O que exatamente estava acontecendo aqui no palácio de Rigel Nove?

Não teve tempo para perguntar-lhe muito, pois a serva a levou de novo ao dormitório e lhe entregou umas roupas para vestir.

_- Realmente espera que vista isto?_ - Isabella olhou a fina e transparente roupa na cama com incredulidade.

A serva franziu o cenho. _- Deve usar o que lhe indicar para conhecer o amo. Quer que a ajude a vestir?_

Isabella leu o olhar determinado nos olhos da mulher e soube que significava que poria o traje à força se fosse necessário. _- Não, não._ - Disse a toda pressa. - _Vou usar o que for necessário. Mas... -_ Vacilou com delicadeza. - _Poderia ter um pouco de privacidade?_

A serva deixou escapar um Mmmm, mas se voltou e saiu do quarto. - _Não tem mais que dez minutos_. - Disse enquanto fechava a porta de madeira ricamente esculpida atrás dela. - _O mestre a espera antes que saiam as luas gêmeas._

Isabella não via o que o sair das luas tinha a ver com o assunto, mas não havia tempo para perguntar. Jogou a amaciada toalha em que tinha estado enrolada e pós a parte superior do primeiro conjunto. Era uma fina blusa de seda e o material era de uma vez extremamente apertado e extremamente suave. Através dela se podiam ver claramente seus duros mamilos, endurecidos pelo medo e o desejo. Olhou ao seu redor, mas não havia roupa interior que usar debaixo dele e ocultar sua exposição. Bom, obviamente assim era como o amo queria que se apresentasse. Isabella pegou a parte inferior do traje.

Para cobrir seu sexo havia um pequeno par do que se supunham devia ser a calcinha. Mas na verdade não cobriam quase nada. Um triângulo de seda pequena se anexava a várias cordas de seda, mas quando vestiu a tanga, Isabella se encontrou com que tinha que escolher entre cobrir o montículo de sua vagina ou os lábios, já que não era suficientemente grande para abranger tanto. Tratou de puxá-lo e cobrir um pouco de cada um e terminou com o triângulo colocado de maneira que só a parte superior de seu monte e a fenda estiveram expostas e a maioria de seus suaves lábios ficaram coberto. Entretanto, a corrente na parte inferior do triângulo escorregava sobre seu sexo e esfregava suas dobras interiores até que pensou que ficaria louca. Usar algo que parecia feito para estimular seus clitóris ia garantir que suas coxas internas estivessem úmidas com mel muito antes que se encontrasse com o misterioso amo cara-a-cara. Perguntava-se se isso era o que ele queria, vê-la excitada, tão quente com tanta necessidade que fosse incapaz de ajudar a si mesma. Bom, supunha que poderia perguntar quando o visse, se atrevia-se.

Refletindo sobre o resto da roupa, Isabella puxou a saia de seda que flutuava ao seu redor como uma nuvem. Sua ranhura alta chegava quase até o fundo de seu umbigo, mostrando em lugar de ocultar a diminuta calcinha que seguia esfregando sua boceta excitada. Um par de sapatilhas completava o resto.

Observou-se no grande espelho que estava pendurado na parede oposta e se ruborizou. Nunca tinha imaginado a si mesma neste tipo de traje. Deveria estar no Templo da Luz neste momento, com o cabelo coberto como sacrifício à deusa e usando uma modesta túnica larga e branca que a cobriria do pescoço aos tornozelos. Em troca, estava vestida como o pior tipo de puta, a ponto de vender sua virgindade a um homem misterioso que nunca tinha conhecido. E, entretanto, uma parte dela, a parte que nunca tinha tido muita vontade de ir ao templo, desde o começo, estava só um pouco excitada.

Qual seria a aparência de seu novo Amo? Iria ser alto, de cabelo claros e com olhos penetrantes como o homem que tinha visto nos vídeos pornô?

Ia mandar que se humilhasse e ajoelhasse diante dele para tomar seu pênis em sua boca? E depois, como ia tomá-la? Por trás como um animal? Ou demandaria que o montasse e cavalgasse com seu pau enchendo sua boceta? Só de pensar nessas coisas sentia a boceta quente e torcida com necessidade.

Mas antes que pudesse deixar-se levar, um golpe seco soou na porta lhe fazendo saber que era hora de ir. Era hora de conhecer seu novo amo.

Isabella deixou a segurança de seu dormitório vacilante, insegura de qual servente esperava, levá-la. Entretanto, a mulher a olhou de cima abaixo e assentiu em sinal de óbvia aprovação.

_- Muito bem, minha senhora. Já é hora de ir_. - Levou Isabella pelo impecável palácio que consistia em muitas salas grandes cheias de ricos móveis e formosas obras de arte. Tapeçarias grossas que deviam ter demorado anos para ser tecidas, por muitas mãos, adornavam as paredes e os pisos de mármore.

Pinturas eróticas de homens e mulheres entrelaçados com olhares de êxtase em seus rostos penduravam por toda parte. Era evidente que quem vivia aqui desfrutava das coisas boas da vida e adorava os prazeres da carne.

Prazeres que Isabella nunca tinha experimentado. Mas estou a ponto de fazê-lo, recordou-se, tratando de sossegar seus joelhos que tremiam enquanto caminhava.

Só espero agradar a este amo, quem quer que seja. Por fim, a faxineira abriu uma enorme porta de madeira atada com ferro e indicou um conjunto de degraus de pedra que conduzia à escuridão.

_- Tenho que te deixar aqui, minha senhora_. - Disse, assentindo para a Isabella. - _Porque não me atrevo a ir mais longe._

_- Mas por quê? -_ Isabella parecia ter medo, sem saber o que devia fazer. - _O amo ficaria bravo se você me acompanhasse_? - Perguntou-lhe, vacilante dando o primeiro passo e voltando-se para olhar para trás.

_- Está proibido._ - disse a mulher, sem responder sua pergunta. - _Tem que ir sozinha. Continue descendo até chegar à parte inferior é ali, no calabouço, que encontrará seu destino._

_- O calabouço?_ - Isabella podia sentir o medo que brotava nela, mas tratou de controlá-lo respirando profundamente.

_- Adeus e boa sorte, querida._ - A mulher lhe deu um olhar que era de uma vez compassivo e severo depois, fechou a porta no rosto da Isabella, deixando-a na penumbra.

Isabella ficou ali por um momento, tentando deter o grito que queria sair de sua garganta. Seu primeiro impulso foi golpear a porta e demandar que a deixassem sair, mas era evidente que não ia ajudar em nada. Não, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser ir pelo comprido lance de escadas e ver o que lhe esperava no fundo.

E assim desceu e se encontrou no calabouço grande, com correntes de ar. Foi só depois que viu a cama imensa e o montão de ossos humanos que uma voz lhe chegou.

Uma voz que dizia: - _Assim que você é a vítima mais recente. Bem-vinda à guarida da besta, minha senhora._

* * *

**Oi, oi, oi, passando aqui rapidinho! Morrendo de cansada das coisas que fiz hoje, sem contar o frio do cão kkkk. Logo mais o encontro e cena muito, mas muito quente a frente ;) Tchau, beijos e obrigada pelo carinho de todos vocês!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Nome**

Domando a Besta

**Autora**

Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

Surpreendida, Isabella se voltou rapidamente para ver quem estava falando. Mal tinha tido tempo para explorar a estranha e sinistra masmorra e agora não estava sozinha.

Perdida nas sombras estava a figura escura de um homem. Mas não qualquer homem, era a maior criatura que Isabella tinha visto na vida. Elevando-se sobre ela, vestindo só um par de calças negras andrajosas, era um sólido muro de músculos. Uma de suas coxas era tão grossa como sua magra cintura e seus ombros eram realmente duas vezes mais largos que os seus.

Por certo, Isabella teria tido bastante medo dele se não estivesse encadeado à parede do calabouço.

_- Sou Isabella._ - Deu um pequeno passo para ele, nervosa ao ver as correntes que o atavam ante seus olhos. Eram tão grosas como seu pulso, mas o homem era tão grande que pareciam simples cordas unidas a seus enormes membros. Tinha o cabelo bronze e espesso afastado da testa alta e os olhos azuis brilhavam com a luz das tochas. Ao redor, de seus avultados bíceps tinham grosas linhas negras que Isabella num primeiro momento pensou que eram um segundo grupo de algemas. Mas quando chegou mais perto pôde ver que eram as marcas de algum tipo, ao parecer, desenhados em sua pele com tinta permanente. Quando moveu sua cabeça para olhá-la, viu que tinha o mesmo sinal negro nos lados da cabeça. Curvavam-se para frente como chifres, que terminam em pontas na frente.

_- Vejo que está vestida para a ocasião._ - Sua voz profunda retumbou desde seu enorme peito e Isabella sentiu suas bochechas quentes com rubor. Cruzou os braços sobre seus seios timidamente, esperando que não pudesse vê-la muito perto para que não visse que ia quase nua na penumbra.

A saia dividida e a blusa estavam muito longe de ser o que esperava vestir para aquele momento, a larga e branca túnica do convento que cobria tudo do pescoço aos tornozelos. Mas tendo em conta a atitude inflexível da faxineira que a tinha conduzido até aqui, tinha estado obrigada a ficar ou ir nua ao calabouço, uma idéia impensável sem importar qual fosse seu último propósito.

_- Eles... os criados pareciam pensar que era necessário._ - Murmurou. Estava começando a ter uma sensação muito ruim. A sensação de que deveria ter ficado em seu planeta natal Beta Seis. Sem importar quão sombrio fosse seu futuro com Gordo Sam, não estaria numa masmorra com um montão de ossos. Mas estava aqui e não havia como voltar atrás.

Esclarecendo a garganta, deu outro passo para o musculoso homem amarrado e o olhou aos olhos. - _Você... você é um prisioneiro? Um prisioneiro da besta da que falam? _- Perguntou-lhe, procurando em seus escuros olhos alguma pista sobre sua identidade já que não fazia nenhum esforço para apresentar-se. _- Disseram-me que ia encontrar um homem aqui_. - Continuou em voz alta, sem fôlego. - _Um homem ao que tenho... que servir_. - As palavras entupiam em sua garganta e teve que expulsá-las. Era difícil admitir, inclusive para si mesmo o que tinha que fazer aqui no calabouço, muito menos em voz alta a um estranho.

_- É uma boa maneira de dizer_. - Riu, com um profundo rumor tingido de amargura. - _Sim, minha senhora, sou um prisioneiro aqui. Um prisioneiro de meus próprios desejos escuros. Um detento de uma maldição posta em mim faz cinco longos anos._

_- Desejos? -_ Isabella sabia que devia perguntar a respeito da maldição, mas que não era a palavra que lhe tinha chamado a atenção.

_- De fato._ - Ele riu novamente e uma corrente que o atava à parede se sacudiu ressonando contra a pedra úmida.

Isabella tinha se acostumado à luz tênue e agora, por alguma razão se encontrou olhando a calça negra rasgada que o homem encadeado levava. Reprimiu um grito afogado quando viu aumentando o grosso vulto entre suas musculosas coxas, o estiramento do escuro tecido que o cobria. Que raios, Deusa... querida do céu, era esse seu pênis? Isabella nunca tinha visto um de verdade apesar de ter visto um montão nos proibidos vídeos pornô que assistira. Mas nada do que tinha visto podia comparar-se com o enorme pau entre as pernas do prisioneiro. Era mais grosso que seu pulso, e a parte superior se sobressaía da cintura da desfiada calça e chegava quase até seu umbigo. A cabeça púrpura, em forma de ameixa pulsava contra seu plano abdômen e havia uma gota perolada de líquido pré-seminal em seu orifício.

Deusa. Isabella sentiu que sua boca se secava enquanto dava outro passo adiante, com os olhos congelados à vista diante dela. Por estar perto do prisioneiro, podia cheirar seu almíscar, um aroma profundo como o couro, especiarias exóticas e salgadas. O aroma de um homem que a necessitava. Parecia invadir todos seus sentidos de uma vez e fazê-la perder a razão. Tinha a estranha necessidade de alcançá-lo e tocá-lo, considerar o comprimento de sua espessura na palma de sua mão e provar sua textura, para saber finalmente como um pau real era... Mas era um perfeito desconhecido, não podia fazer tal coisa.

_- Você gosta do que vê_? - Sua voz profunda se burlava. - _Tem que perdoar meu estado de excitação, mas ao ver seus seios firmes e doces e a fresta de seu sexo, da maneira que aparecem faz que seja difícil controlar minhas reações._

Com as bochechas acesas, Isabella obrigou seus olhos a ir longe da vista erótica entre suas coxas e ir até seu rosto moreno. - _F..fale a respeito de sua maldição._ - Balbuciou ela, sem saber o que mais dizer. -_ Por que está encadeado à parede neste lugar escuro e terrível?_

_- Direi-te o que queira saber, se só me der um pouco de alívio_. - Assentiu para baixo ao enorme membro que se sobressaía da parte superior de sua calça e se movia incômodo. - _Encadearam-me aqui, assim não posso me ajudar e como pode ver, tenho uma horrível necessidade de ajuda_. - Suas palavras eram amargas e sarcásticas, como se não esperasse sua ajuda, mas para sua surpresa, Isabella se encontrou realmente tendo em conta sua petição.

Voltou a olhar seu pênis palpitante, zangado ainda gotejando líquido pré-seminal contra seu ventre plano e lhe ocorreu de repente que sofria, quase em agonia. A compaixão a alagou, assim como a compulsão estranha de tocá-lo de novo. Era tão grande e forte e, entretanto uma pessoa cruel o tinha deixado encadeado aqui, possivelmente como uma oferenda à besta da que lhe tinham falado. Nomeou-se um prisioneiro de suas paixões e, entretanto não podia fazer nada para saciar-se. E se via um pouco como o homem de seus sonhos, embora nunca tivesse imaginado ao homem de seus sonhos tão grande e imponente.

_- Eu... vou tentar te ajudar._ - Disse vacilante, dando um passo mais perto dele. - _Apesar de que não posso ser muito boa nisso. Nunca hei..._ - Sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de terminar. Era evidente que o homem de cabelo escuro necessitava ações e não palavras. Sentindo um comichão de estranha excitação, inclinou-se e lhe desabotoou a calça negra apertada, liberando o comprimento de seu rígido membro.

Por um momento ficou olhando, sem saber por onde começar. Estava o suficientemente perto para sentir o calor do enorme corpo do prisioneiro, irradiava contra o seu e seu aroma escuro, almiscarado seguia lhe enchendo a cabeça, mas não tinha sentido ficar de pé ali olhando fixamente.

Corajosamente se adiantou e tomou seu comprimento na palma de sua mão.

_- Deuses!_ - Gemeu o prisioneiro do mais profundo de sua garganta. Seus quadris se moveram para frente, pressionando seu pau com força contra a mão com uma urgência, a que falava de sua necessidade. Isabella o acariciou com assombro, finalmente surpreendida, de sentir algo que tinha fantasiado sozinha durante tanto tempo. Estava quente e palpitante em sua mão e, entretanto a textura de sua pele era tão suave como pétalas de rosa.

* * *

**Olá mais uma vez, sim nosso Edward es muy caliente (66 E a Bella toda curiosa, vamos ver no que isso vai dar ;) Kkkk To morrendo de gripe aqui e cuidando da minha sobrinha, por isso já vou indo. Obrigada pelos comentários e eu não queria deixar vocês na curiosidade não KkkK Beijos e até amanha com Desejo da Lua ;)**


	8. Chapter VII

**Nome**

Domando a Besta

**Autora**

Evangeline Anderson

**Tipo**

Romance/Supernatural

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Vendida a uma vida de prostituição por seu avaro tio, a inocente Isabella Swan se encontra presa num detestável calabouço escuro, encadeada à parede onde um homem musculoso, nu, chamado Edward, conta-lhe que está sob uma maldição. Cada mês está condenado a perder sua humanidade e assumir as características de uma besta voraz, uma besta com necessidades muito selvagens que devem ser satisfeitas por qualquer mulher comum. Com o fim de romper a maldição, Isabella deve submeter-se completamente à besta e oferecer-se livremente a saciar seus ferozes desejos sexuais. Mas há muito em jogo neste conto de fadas que se farão realidade e se Isabella não for capaz de abrir-se por completo aos desejos luxuriosos de Edward, pode perder sua vida tentando domar à besta.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Era como sustentar uma barra de ferro vermelha coberto de veludo que pulsava ao ritmo de seu coração. Experimentalmente tratou de envolver com seus pequenos dedos gelados todo o caminho ao redor e descobriu que não podia, era muito grosso. Acariciou o comprido eixo como pôde e sentiu uma estranha emoção correr pelas costas ante seus gemidos e as maldições que saíam de seus lábios cheios com cada toque.

Inesperadamente, uma imagem se formou em sua mente. Como seria ter este enorme membro não em suas mãos, a não ser enchendo sua boceta? Isabella não tinha idéia de como ia encaixar em sua apertada vagina, mas a idéia dele lhe abrindo as pernas e pressionando a larga, espessa, palpitante carne em sua boceta apertada não saía de seu cérebro. Desfrutaria como as mulheres no vídeo pornô pareciam fazê-lo? Ou doeria quando violasse sua barreira e chocasse toda a longitude espessa contra a carne dentro de sua vagina? Ia querer ficar dentro dela quando gozasse e se era assim, ia ser capaz de sentir que gozava, palpitando em seu interior enquanto enchia sua boceta com seu sêmen?

- _Deuses! Estou perto... tão perto_. - Ofegou, trazendo à realidade da fantasia viva a que se entregou, olhando para sua parte inferior, Isabella viu que a gota de líquido pré-seminal na ponta de seu pênis se converteu num rio que corria por cima de seu ventre plano. Era brilhante a tênue luz das tochas e, por alguma razão, se encontrou querendo prová-lo.

Atreverei-me? Isabella tinha visto o ato realizado com bastante freqüência nos vídeos pornô e, entretanto nunca tinha sonhado realizá-lo ela mesma.

Honestamente, nunca tinha pensado se quereria. Mas havia algo na impotência do homem encadeado e o poder que sentia quando o acariciava que a fazia querê-lo muito mais. Depois de tudo, tinha vindo a ele vestida com um traje que mostrava claramente seus apertados mamilos e a fatia da boceta e fazia pior sua necessidade. Não devia a ele, embora fosse um desconhecido, devia ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que pudesse?

Sem parar para pensar, Isabella se deixou cair de joelhos ante ele. Ignorando a pedra dura e fria contra seu joelho enquanto se adiantava, esfregando a longitude dolorida do grosso membro contra sua bochecha. Seu cheiro era mais forte aqui, uma mescla embriagadora de couro e especiarias que a fazia sentir-se bêbada de necessidade. Podia sentir seus mamilos pulsando com seu desejo e entre suas pernas o pedacinho de seda que lhe servia de calcinha estava empapado de seus sucos. Por que a idéia de provar este homem, de chupá-lo, punham-na tão excitada, era uma questão que não podia responder. Só sabia que queria ajudá-lo, queria lhe dar prazer até que visse o jorro de esperma quente sair da ponta de seu pau.

_- Deuses._ - Murmurou outra vez, olhando-a. - _O que acredita que está fazendo?_

_- Ajudando-te._ - Isabella acariciou-o novamente e levantou a vista para encontrar seus escuros olhos tão cheios de necessidade. - _Quer que pare?_ - Sem esperar resposta, inclinou-se e deu com a boca aberta um suave beijo no cocuruto de seu pau. O eixo que sustentava na mão, saltou em resposta ao tato suave e quando se retirou pôde saborear o sal e o sabor ligeiramente amargo de sêmen em seus lábios. Lambeu-a pensativa e decidiu que gostava do sabor e olhou para cima de novo vendo que a olhava.

_- Seria um idiota se te pedisse que parasse._ - Murmurou com voz rouca. - _Mas confesso, sua boa vontade por me levar a sua boca para aliviar minha dor me surpreende._

_- Quase tanto como me surpreende. -_ Disse Isabella muito baixo para que ele escutasse. Mas tinha se comprometido e agora queria levar o ato até o final. Inclinou-se de novo, desta vez sem atrever-se a tomar toda a cabeça do pau em forma de ameixa na boca. Não estava segura de quanto mais poderia encaixar, mas a cabeça pelo menos podia dirigir, e desfrutou chupando e explorando até seu orifício escorregadio na parte superior da ponta com sua rosada e pequena língua.

O prisioneiro se queixou de novo e pressionou brandamente em sua boca. Isabella o permitiu, abrindo amplamente os lábios para acomodar uns centímetros de seu membro. Logo estava chupando-o com suavidade, mas com urgência, entre seus lábios enquanto sugava e lambia para obter mais de seu líquido salgado. Enquanto o acariciava em sua boca, falava em voz baixa e rouca, fazendo-a saber o tanto que amava a sensação de seus lábios suaves e doces, de sua língua contra seu membro.

_- É formosa ajoelhada assim._ - Sussurrou enquanto Isabella trabalhava para colocar mais de seu membro em sua disposta garganta. - _Só te ver me dá vontade de romper estas correias e me unir a você. Quero enterrar minha cara entre suas longas pernas. Quero te apartar a pequena calcinha de seda que tem em sua boceta e te comer docemente até que gema e ofegue. Quero pressionar minha língua no interior de suas dobras e te sentir tremer enquanto goza por mim._

- _Meu senhor. -_ Murmurou Isabella, por fim, retirando-se por um momento de sua ereção palpitante. - _Você me faz corar com essa forma de falar. Nem conheço o senhor._

_- E mesmo assim é tão amável em me trazer alivio, embora só seja por um momento_. - Rugiu ele.

_- Não te dei nenhum alívio até o momento. - _Disse Isabella, olhando seu pênis ainda duro.

_- Mas me levou direto até a beirada_. - Disse-lhe. - _Melhor acabar com suas mãos. Se me levar a sua boca outra vez não serei capaz de me segurar._

- _Quer dizer que... gozará em minha boca?_ - Isabella se ruborizou enquanto falava. Era outro ato que tinha presenciado e nunca poderia desempenhar. E, entretanto se encontrava estranhamente intrigada pela idéia. Queria ter o membro do prisioneiro na boca e sentir o pulso de seu grosso pênis contra sua língua enquanto ele brotava esperma quente em sua garganta?

_- Não lhe pedirei isso._ - Disse o prisioneiro, mas todos os músculos de seu enorme corpo estavam tensos com a necessidade de liberação. _- O que tem feito é um favor maior do que quaisquer umas de suas predecessoras me demonstraram._

Isabella quis perguntar de que predecessoras estava falando, mas de novo, sentiu que necessitava mais ação que palavras. Olhou os olhos escuros e amargos do prisioneiro e logo os baixou com suavidade à cabeça que a queimava de seu membro, uma vez mais.

_- Não faz falta que me peça isso. _- Murmurou. - _Agrada-me te dar alivio._ - Dobrou a cabeça mais uma vez, tomou a cabeça em forma de ameixa e colocou grande parte de seu pau como pôde entre os lábios e começou a lamber e chupar de uma maneira que não deixava nenhuma dúvida quanto a sua intenção.

_- Deuses!_ - Ele moveu a cabeça para trás, seus quadris saltaram, e ela sentiu uma onda de puro poder que pareceu saltar entre eles. E depois ele gozou, gozou com fortes fervuras salgadas por sua disposta garganta enquanto Isabella seguia adiante e insistia para que deixar-se ir.

Descobriu que seu sêmen estava quente e espesso e absolutamente delicioso. O aroma picante escuro dele parecia impregnar sua essência, por isso não era uma tarefa, absolutamente, tragar os jorros quentes que bombeava a parte posterior de sua garganta. Surpreendeu-se vagamente de encontrar a si mesma não menos desgostada por seu próprio afã de beber tudo o que tinha que dar. De fato, estava mais excitada que nunca, com seus mamilos duros contra a blusa de seda fina e sua boceta torcida e quente com necessidade.

Por fim, deixou de gozar e Isabella se afastou a contra gosto, lambendo os cantos de sua boca como um gato tentando obter os últimos restos de leite. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, seu pênis de rocha sólida entre suas coxas não baixou nem um pouco. De fato, parecia estar mais duro e dolorosamente ereto que nunca.

_- Por que... por que não está satisfeito?_ - Olhou do membro que pulsava até o prisioneiro com ansiedade. - _Sinto muito, meu senhor, fiz o melhor que pude para você." _

Sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força por um momento. Quando os abriu, estavam cheios de uma tortura como nada que Isabella tivesse visto antes.

-_ Não é sua culpa, pequena._ - Disse com surpreendente delicadeza. - _Fez todo o possível e muito mais que qualquer das outras garotas desventuradas que meus servos trouxeram aqui._

_- As outras garotas_? - Isabella ficou de pé e franziu o cenho. - _Mas então... Você é o mestre aqui?_ - Não se surpreendeu ao escutá-lo. Embora amarrado e nu, o homem imenso tinha um ar de nobreza nele que não se podia negar.

Assentiu com cansaço. - _Sou Eu._

_- Mas por que está encadeado como um detento? E o que tem a besta da que falou antes?_ - Agora que lhe tinha dado a liberação, Isabella encontrava sua curiosidade poderosamente excitada.

Suspirou e teve a sensação de que teria esfregado os olhos ou passaria uma mão pelo cabelo em sinal de frustração se suas mãos estivessem livres.

_- Sou ambos o amo e o prisioneiro. Como te disse antes, estou sob uma maldição. E por isso também sou a besta._

* * *

**Olá gente! Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês. Acabei renovando minha motivação ao ler seus comentários. Isso me deixou imensamente feliz. Mais uma vez obrigada e continuem acompanhando a adap ;)**


End file.
